wayoftheswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Desperate Ditch
Desperate Ditch is a two team game created by Jon Kerby and Andoy Franzuela of Shinseigawa in Autumn 2011 (during Saiketsu Tsuki). It revolves around the concept of picking up any weapon on the battlefield and using it to destroy your enemies, no matter how familiar you may or may not be with it's use. Requirements #The game calls for 2 Teams. #The teams are to be made of four or more people. #Life Count can be from 1-5 lives/15 seconds. #Respawn is at the Nirvana #Before the match begins, a lineup of weapons is to be placed on the battlefield, lined up similar to a line of balls in a game of dodgeball. The more weapons used, the better. Rules *Teams will line up in a straight line, both teams being equal distance from the weapons line. *The game starts at the ref's call, to where both teams will rush to the center of the field to pick up a weapon. *The primary objective of the game is to pick up any available weapon you can find and use it to defeat your enemies. *You are only allowed either 1-2 one-handed weapons, or a two handed weapon only. Having a sword and shield is also considered part of the one-handed weapon rule. Bow users may have a single one-handed weapon as a sidearm. **Anyone caught breaking this rule will warned once before being removed from the game by the referee. **In addition to the above rule, you may also carry only 1 small throwing weapon (i.e.: throwing dagger / shuriken). A large throwing weapon such as a javelin is considered a 1 handed weapon for this game. *Upon death, you must immediately drop all weapons upon your persons on the exact spot where you died and leave them there, and walk back to your nirvana empty handed. *Upon returning to the battlefield, you will not be allowed to use the same weapons you died with in your previous life, and must use a different weapon that is on the field. **FURTHER CLARIFICATION: This only applies to the PREVIOUS life, and not the one before it. If you used a single bladed sword on life number 1, and used a bow and arrow in life 2, you may use that same sword from life number 1 in life number 3. **In addition, if you switched weapons during the same life, you are only forbidden from using the weapon you DIED with on your next life. (Example: If you switched from a spear to a sword, and died while having a sword on your persons, you may use the same spear on the very next life.) *Players who are unarmed and are searching for a weapon are invulnerable to attack, and must be allowed to pick up a weapon before they can be killed. This is defined has a player picking up the weapon, not simply laying his hands on the weapon. *Hoarding weapons or camping weapons for the purpose of an easy kill is considered cheating. Refer to the Spirit of the Rules for further ruling. *The last team standing will be declared the winner. Use As A Training Game *Allows players to experiment with new weapon types. *Encourages improvization of tactics and fighting abilities. *Forces players to try new weapons, and to use the battlefield geography to their advantage. Category:Game Category:Game Types